


"Twin" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: (October) Imagine: Your boyfriend Jared has an evil twin who often pretends to be him; he messes with your head in the most horrible ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Twin" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> October/Halloween themed.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She looks at herself in the mirror, rubbing her pregnant belly.

Jared comes in and smiles, hugging her from behind.

 _-I bet it’s a girl._ –He says.

_-I wouldn’t be so sure… kind of a kicker._

_-Will you be okay?_

_-Yeah, it’s only a few months right? You’ll be in time for the baby’s birth._

_-I couldn’t miss it. I feel bad for leaving you though. These last four months could be the hardest for you._

- _It’s okay, Constance is staying here tomorrow night and then my mom, they’ll be taking turns.  I’ll be fine._

Jared kisses her forehead.

She’s upstairs in her room watching late night TV.

She hears weird noises and gets up, slowly walking towards the stairs.

She leans over the rail and sees the fridge’s door closing and with it the only source of light disappears.

She frowns.                  

She tip toes her way downstairs, her heart racing as she reaches the kitchen.

Her breathing becomes ragged; she pats the wall with a trembling hand, trying to find the light switch.

She turns the light on and there’s no one there. She sighs in relief.

She opens a drawer and pulls out a knife to make herself feel a little secure.

_-Babe?_

She jumps and spins around.

- _Jared?!?! Oh my god!_

She buries her face in her hands feeling as if she was about to faint.

- _Baby, I heard some noises are you okay?_

_-Yes… yes, I’m fine… what are you doing here!?!? Aren’t you supposed to be on a plane?_

_-My trip was cancelled. The weather’s terrible there, there’s no way a plane’s landing._

_-When are you leaving then?_

_-Tomorrow night, hopefully. Are you sure you’re okay? Why are you holding that knife? Give me that._

He slowly takes the knife from her hand, putting it back in the drawer.

_-You scared the shit out of me, Leto! Your poor baby must be terrified._

He passes an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

_-I am so sorry, I thought you were asleep. I didn’t want to wake you._

She stands on her toes and kisses him deeply. He smiles into the kiss before pulling away and speaking.

-Let’s go to sleep.

* * *

 

She keeps tossing and turning on the bed, having horrible nightmares. Her eyes shot open.

She looks at her husband who sleeps peacefully next to her. To relax herself, she starts tracing invisible patterns on his chest over his black shirt.

He stirs and groans.

 _-Hmm… are you okay?-_ he mumbles in a sleepy voice.

_-Yes, I’m fine go back to sleep._

He smiles and closes his eyes, turning on his side giving his back to her.

She keeps drawing imaginary lines along his back; as her fingertips go up to his shoulders, something on his nape catches her attention.

She moves his hair out of the way.

She freezes. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

A gasp escapes from her lips. She knew all of her husband’s tattoos and he certainly did not have one on his nape.

He slowly turns around to face her and a devilish grin spreads across his face, in the dark.

Her eyes are so wide they get watery, out of utter fear.

_-What took you so long?_

_-Joseph…-_ She breathes out.

_-Ow… don’t tell me you’re scared, baby?_

She quickly got up and grabbed the phone, he stands up.

_-Where’s Jared? I’m calling the police._

_-Be my guest._

The line was dead.

She run to her purse, looking for her cellphone, he stayed in place, watching her.

- _Oh, right…-_ he said holding her phone.

She stared at him.

 _-Please, Joseph. Don’t hurt me, I’m pregnant_.- she pleaded with tears threatening to stream down her face.

_-I know. Have you forgotten our little encounters? I’m offended. I’d say I’m better than my brother at many things._

_-Wha… what?_

He starts walking towards her, slowly, taking a step with each word that comes out of his mouth.

He chuckles.

_-You honestly think he got you pregnant?_

Her body starts trembling and she struggles to focus and remember the night she got pregnant. Jared had been rough that night, oddly rough; it wasn’t strange at the time since he was away most of the time. But now his twin brother stood before his wife planting the seed of doubt in her mind.

_-Oh it’s all coming back, isn’t it?_


End file.
